Just Keep Smiling
by HarlQuinn
Summary: And then I saw him, I thought he was dead; I was told he was dead. And yet there he lay unconscious, but still alive. I never thought I would see Cloud again.- Maybe, just maybe I would have a friend who would always be by my side. BRIEF RenoxTifa moment ULTIMATELY and finally a CloTi. Want a perfect 'OH I LOVE YOU' from the get go; it's not here
1. Chapter 1: Unequivocally Assimilated

A/N: I feel like a disclaimer on every page gets repetative so I shall state this once and sticks for the WHOLE story.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own, affiliated nor took part in the creation distribution and production of Final Fantasy VII (or any final fantasy) games, films, media and merchandise. This story is purely fan made and is not to be used, distributed or sold and in general be used in a profitable way.

* * *

Just Keep Smiling

Unequivocally Assimilated

He was home. The fear of waking up to his empty room, and the endless questions that would ensue from the children; they would be no more. _'Our home'_, she could hardly believe the words as she repetedly whispered it under her breath. They could finally live together as a family as a single unit, no more lies, no more secrets and the children could finally feel at ease and not fearing the worst that he was hurt or worse- dead.

Tifa spun around at the sound of hushed whispers and giggles. Large blue and chocolate brown eyes stared back at her and for a moment Tifa forgot she had been muttering to herself. Turning back to fixing up breakfast she acted as if she didn't notice anything a small grin on her lips. Denzel and Marlene shuffled into the kitchen eying her as they sat on their respective stools glancing at each other and refusing to speak a word. They all remained silent u untill Tifa finally placed breakfast on their plates. She sat down across from the two, placing an extra plate beside her. It felt odd fixing breakfast for four rather than three. It had been three months since everyone was cured of Geostigma, the day where Sephiroth was once more defeated by Cloud... the day when he came back to them.

"Tifa you know talking to yourself isn't really healthy."

Denzel was the one to break the silence; Marlene had nudged him under the table, but the movement of her shoulders did not go unnoticed. Tifa remained silent slowly chewing her mouthful of eggs; eyeing Denzel while the smile had still remained transfixed on her lip. The children seemed eager for her answer and as she finished swallowing she parted her lip slowly waiting a few seconds before speaking keeping them on edge.

"Maybe I'm a bit crazy and talking to myself keeps me from going completely mad."

Satisfied with her answer she returned to eating while the children continued staring at each other, Marlene didn't hold back her giggle and wasn't afraid to give her two sense worth.

"I knew it Denzel! She's losing it! You owe me 100 gil!."

Denzel crossed his arms over ready to protest but the sounds of heavy footfalls from the staircase silenced them both eyes brightened as spikey blond hair appeared from behind the corner exhaustion still present on his mako infused eyes. Tifa smiled warmly as Cloud slowly made his way towards the family, ruffling Denzel and Marlenes head the two protesting. Moments like that Tifa fought for, she knew that her speach to Cloud was not in vain; he really was making it up for the two.

"Goodmorning, how was your sleep."

Cloud scratched the back of his head before picking up his plate he mummbled clearly he was barely awake.

"Mornin' was good."

He never spoke much Tifa had been accustomed to that fact since they were young; it was who he was. Cloud didnt spare them another moment he was gone as fast as he came climbing the stairs and an audible sound signifying that he shut the door. His habit wasn't unusual Cloud had to make phone calls for his delivery service and since the issue with monsters entering towns was growing rapidly he had also become an exterminator of sorts. The pay was good and the extra cash was always used on repairs for Fenrir and the kids. On occasion Cloud would surprise her with adjustments to the bar Tifa felt like everything was finally perfect, kids, a doting father figure.

While Tifa had grown accustomed to Clouds disappearances the kids looked at each other once more they had formed a bond that Tifa couldn't fully comprehend, but somehow she felt like the two understood each other without having to speak a single word.

"Why does Cloud eat by himself?"

Marlene had qipped a quick yeah after Denzel's question. Tifa wasn't sure how to respond; Cloud was always a lone wolf; being cast aside by the other kids in nibleheim Cloud learned to fend for himself.

"He's... not used to being in a big family like ours, but I bet if you guys keep smiling for him he'll join us eventually."

They were easily satisfied and their breakfast continued with the kids animatedly telling Tifa about all the new things they learned at school. Denzel had started talking about the properties of materia, clearly trying to impress Marlene, before the sound of the school bus pulling up out front was heard. Tifa watched as the kids quickly grabbed their lunches and books and hurried out the door, each placing a kiss on her cheek as they left.

Tifa watched leaning from the doorway not taking her eyes off the kids and remained at the door even long after the bus had disappeared down the street. It was for those children Tifa kept smiling and only for them would she allow her life and feelings take a backseat, she was the only mother those children had left. There was always Elmyra who had become a mother figure to Marlene the kind woman Tifa would still visit in Kalm along with the kids. It was in that moment did the soft smile of Aerith creep into Tifa's thoughts. Her head bowed in a momentary silence, her friend was taken away from them by the beast called Sephiroth. But Tifa knew deep down inside that the emerld-eyed beauty was still smiling over them. Her hand went to the ribbon tied at her arm.

"I wish you were still here to hold my hand and tell me it's going to be alright."

Even with the threat of Sephiroth and geostigma gone; Tifa had doubts which was only brought around by the children she had come to care for dearly. Would they ever know the love of a real family? Marlene had no troubles she had her father Barret and she Tifa was a mother to the young girl, but it was Denzel who worried Tifa.

_It was the day after Family Day, the children returned from school Tifa fixing them a snack before it was time for supper. Usually, Tifa was used to the two running into the kitchen to hug her before utting their things away in their room. But the sound of a pair of feet running upstairs and Marlene's protest brought a frown on Tifa's face a door slammed shut. Setting the snacks aside, the door swung open Marlene hugging Tifa but her eyes looked sad and her brows were furrowed._

* * *

"_Whats wro-."_

_Tifa was cut off by Marlene sniffling and all Tifa could do was hold the child closely._

"_Denzel's being mean! I- I asked h-h-him about how his cl-class was and he told me to get away from him!"_

_Tifa was about to say something but Marlene continued._

"_I showed him my drawing of me and you and daddy and Cloud and he was in, but he got even more mad that he called me a cry baby!"_

_Marlene immediately started to cry holding onto Tifa. Marlene was not easily sadened, but rejection by anyone in her family was always a soft spot for Marlene she was sensitive and still very young._

"_I'm sure Denzel was just having a bad day sweetie, I'll go talk to him for you ok."_

_Wiping at her chocolate eyes she nodded her head and continued to sniffle sitting up on her barstood so she could start her snack._

_Tifa was surprised at Denzel's actions, perhaps he was bullied at school, or maybe he hadn't done as well as he thought in a test. As she approached the closed Tifa knocked and paused, when there was no answer she slowly turned the handle and barely pushed identifying herself. Still no response. Tifa stepped inside Denzel sitting at the alcove arms wrapped around his knees and eyes fixed on something clearly not in this world. He never looked up, not for a second. Crossing the room Tifa sat by his side, looking out the window the children cured with geostigma were running around outside, one Tifa remembered well, clutched her moogle doll the brightest smile on her lips._

"_Do you want to go outside and-"_

"_No."_

_Tifa was cut off by Denzel. His voice was cold and hollow, she tried once more, Tifa was almost sure she knew what was wrong._

"_You know, I always thought I was alone. That no one would ever love me the way my father did, the way my mother did."_

_When she wasn't cut off she continued, eyes still fixed on the playing children below._

"_When we lived in Sector 7..."_

_That had grabbed the attention of Denzel Tifa had never told him that she lived in Sector 7 slums, Denzel's family had lived in the cleaner parts of their sector. Denzel still did not interrupt the new piece of information intruiged him._

"_It was just me Barret, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. I thought that with them maybe I'd have a purpose in live, but what would happen later when ShinRa was brought down? Who would be my family then? Would I be alone to care for the bar. I knew Barret would want to take Marlene somewhere better to live where he and his little girl could be happy, but I was scared I was going to be alone."_

_It was hard for Tifa to speak, she was unaware that outside on the other side of the door there was someone listening, brows furrowed and ako blue eyes staring through the small crack left from Tifa not fully closing the door._

_"And then I saw him, I thought he was dead; I was told he was dead. And yet there he lay unconconcious, but still alive. I never thought I would see Cloud again. I knew that there was still someone I cared for in the past still alive. Maybe, just maybe I would have a friend who would always be by my side. If not for Cloud it would have only been myself and Marlene and Barret is her father he would always takes her away on trips, the same as he does for both of you now, but I would be alone."_

_Tifa smiled weakly placed a hand on Denzel's shoulder. He flinched, but did not move away just stared at Tifa trying to figure out where she was going with it._

"_But, I have found my peace with everything, but one Denzel. We went by Avalance, the terrorist group that brought on the destruction of sector 7. Because of us, Sextor 7 is destroyed, because of us... your parents are gone."_

_Tifa got on her knees on the floor and bowed her head, tears threatening to escape her eyes. It was their fault Denzel didn't have his parents anymore._

"_Could you ever forgive this fool of a woman for bringing sadness into your life?"_

_Tifa was expecting anger, she thought perhaps Denzel would lash out, but instead she felt the young boys arms wrap around her torso. She could feel his tears on her shirt, but he refused to make any sounds he was trying to hide his tears, Tifa knew Denzel wanted to be strong like Cloud._

"_It's ShinRa's fault! It always was, and you've been so kind to me, and I forgive you even if you've been nothing but kind to me, but..."_

_She knew Denzel had doubt about his relationship with Cloud. In that moment the mako eyed warrior had slowly crept away; Tifa heard his footfalls, but pretended oblivion; for Denzel's sake._

_She could read his mind, she knew Denzel saw Cloud as a father figure, but what the child wanted was out of her power._

"_Denzel, Cloud and I we can never be like your parents. I love him... as a friend and and it's the same for him. But that doesn't mean we dont love you. You don't have to call me mom, and I will never replace Chloe, and I'm sure Cloud feels the same way. But Denzel I will, no, we will __**never **__abandon you."_

_She stroked the side of his cheek, smiling through the tears that she had already spilt, but Denzel still and doubt she could see it in his eyes._

"_Will you and Cloud... ever get married? And then we can be like a real family?"_

_Tifa was caught off guard. She was good at responding to the kids, but for once she wasn't sure what to say, because she didn't believe Cloud loved Tifa in __**that **__way... not the way she did._

_Tifa was about to part her lips, still unsure of what to say, but the young Marlene bursted through the door Tifa was so deep in thought she didn't hear the girl running up the stairs, but she was grateful._

"_I'm sorry Denzel if I made you mad and I'm sorry for being a cry baby!"_

_Denzel had wiped away his tears at this point. He ran over and hugged Marlene, Tifa watching the display affectionately. Maybe... she was meant to be like a mother to these children; it was the greatest reward in her life._

"_No Marlene, it's not your fault! I'm sorry for being a stupid bully. Let's go play outside and forget about it."_

_The two held hands and ran down the stairs and out the door. She saw them join the other kids and soon tifa had left the room making her way to the kitchen ready to prepare supper, but the opened back door caught her eye and she slowly crept out the door. He was in the garage, shirt thrown aside, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck as he leaned over fenrir._

_He had detected her presence and went about unfazed by the 'intrusion' or so Tifa felt like she was intruding, but she was curious._

"_He forgives us."_

_Cloud had stopped. He picked up a rag and wiped his greasy hands on them before finally turning to look at her. No matter how long it had been, and no matter how many times she looked at him, Clouds eyes always left her breathless. He didn't speak he just watched her for a minute before looking down at his hands._

"_I know."_

_It was frustrating how he never said much, but Tifa had to accept it... it was how Cloud was now._

"_Cloud he needs us... more than ever now. Will you promise me for the sake of that child that you will never leave again."_

_His brows furrowed it had been a month since he had permanently returned, Cloud had no intention of leaving them, only if he had business, but the worry in Tifa's eyes were evident._

"_I... promise."_

_It was enough for Tifa. She crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying to make the hug as friendly as she could, but Cloud stood unmoving._

"_Thanks Cloud, you're... a good friend."_

_Disappointment was in her eyes, but Cloud was oblivious. He stood there even after she had turned to leave, still surprised by the breif moment of physical contact he had with Tifa._

* * *

She was brought back to the present by the sound of heavy foot steps coming down the stairs. She half expected Cloud to be in his sweats, when he was staying home he always walked around in sweats and a t-shirt. But he was fully dressed, tugging at his leather gloves. It was Friday, Cloud always took Friday's off to pick the kids up from school, unless there was a desperate need of his skills, but she would have seen something on the news about monsters if it required immediate attention.

"You look like you're in a hurry. I thought you never made deliveries on Friday's."

She took a step back as he passed by her on the way out, stopping to turn and look at her, he put on his goggles and mounted fenrir.

"I have something else I need to do. I wont be late for Marlene and Denzel; you wont need to call the school."

It was the most he would ever say, a sentence from Cloud was rare and she never took it for granted. Her eyes flickered to his lips, he wouldn't notice he was too busy looking down at the blades lined up in Fenrir's compartments. When he finally looked up Tifa nodded her head and Cloud was gone. Like Marlene and Denzel she watched until he disappeared, her eyes sad. They would never be the perfect family Denzel wanted, but she supposed this would be good enough.

"If you were in my place, you'd have had him already. I wish I was half as brave as you were."

Closing the door behind her and turning the sign around so that it was open, she waited for her breakfast and lunch customers unaware of the drastic changes yet to come.

* * *

A/N: It's been AGES since I've been here and it feels good. This story was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I had this idea and so I've decided to make this longer. I plan on updating at least once a week, but I'm more likely to update every other day (unless I specify otherwise). If it's not clear the italicied part is a flashback of two months prior to the main story. There is a chance that the story might have time skips if I deem them necessary so please bear with me. Agh now I'm rambling, anyways I hope you enjoy it so far and reviews will be apreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Reiterative

Just Keep Smiling

Reiterative

Time was always slow when she worried. Tifa bade her last customers farewell before closing up; another hour and the family would be together again. It was hard to sit around doing nothing; she flipped through magazines and yet every time she glanced up at the clock what felt like hours was only minutes. Before long she was scrubbing at table surfaces; her fingertips raw and her teeth gritted in frustration as she threw the rag down on the table.

Cloud always picked Marlene and Denzel up from school, but the fact that he wasn't home and that she couldn't watch him leave to pick them up is what worried her the most. _'Have faith Tifa'. _The voice startled her; she looked around bewildered only to be met by the empty bar. "Aer... no it can't be." she laughed at herself. It was probably just her own consciousness reassuring her turmoiled mind.

Tifa mentally debated with herself as she continued cleaning; forcing herself to not look up at the clock, if she did time would only work against her as it seemed to have fun doing.

The phone rang her eyes narrowing in and she briefly glanced at her cellphone reading 4:15. It was probably Cloud calling to tell her he took the kids out for ice cream, it wasn't unusual for them to take a detour, but sometimes she wished he would tell her. Yet, in the back of her mind she knew Cloud always called her phone and not the bars. As she crossed over to the phone she went through the many scenarios that Cloud would opt for calling 7th Heaven, but upon looking at the callers ID she furrowed her brows and hesitantly reached for the phone.

"Tifa Lockhart speaking; are Marlene and Denzel alright?"

The only times the school ever called home was either they did bad in school or someone was hurt; it only added to her worry maybe it was why Cloud was late and he couldn't call it was an emergency. Tifa was worried and it was expressed in her repeating the question before the woman on the other line could even answer her.

_'They're fine Ms. Lockhart, but we were wondering if anything happened to Mr. Strife hes never been late before let alone no show. The kids are getting restless and worried.'_

Worry turned to confusion and confusion evaporated into a frustrated anger. Tifa swallowed and breathed deeply the woman on the other line grew impatient as she started calling out 'Hello'. It took ever fiber of her being to sound calm and 'normal'.

"Yes, Cloud was feeling ill I had just got off the phone with him and was on my way; I'll be there within the next few minutes."

Tifa hung up before she received a response; once more she had to cover for Cloud so they would not look like bad guardians. The last thing she needed was Cloud being the reason why the children's problems would be blamed on their parenting, so far the kids were doing well, but one slip up and it would be on their head... it's how things were starting to become now that the WRO had a stronger foothold.

With no car Tifa had to make her way over to the neighbors; a young couple who were still enjoying the 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship. Tifa made note to let them drink for free the next time they were over.

* * *

Tifa had been their in record time; she pulled up in front of the school the two sitting on the bench Marlene's head resting on Denzel shoulder while he stared blankly on the ground. Tifa's maternal instincts were on over drive and in a matter of seconds she was crouched in front of the two sad faces that looked back at her.

"The school said Clouds not feeling well."

It was always Denzel who spoke Marlene was trying to be strong lips pursed it was hard not breaking the news to them that Cloud was no where to be found, instead, she guided them to the car the two huddled in the back.

"Everything is going to be alright."

It was all she could say as the two settled in the back.

_'Where are you Cloud? I hope you're OK.'_

Tifa was not going to jump to conclusions she would made excuses for him, she would give him the benefit of the doubt and she would not lose faith- _only for them._

* * *

The ride had been silent and even as the children sat picking at their snack it hurt her heart knowing that the children were sad because Cloud was sick, but still neither one questioned his whereabouts, not until that moment.

"Where's Cloud?"

Marlene's voice was small, fearful, and it brought back painful memories of when Cloud had disappeared last. Tifa gritted her teeth staring at her phone still on the counter top. Countless times had she debated to call him, but she wanted him to own up to his responsibility- it was his turn to call first for once.

"He had to go to Kalm. Elmyra will take better care of him and the air is cleaner there. He'll be back soon and he'll be just as strong as before. _I hope._"

The last part she said to herself, she couldn't worry about Cloud abandoning them; he couldn't be that cold and heartless. He was Cloud; he saved the world twice and only turned his back on them because it was the only way he knew how to help... he wasn't a shell like people thought him to be.

Tifa's reassurance seemed to positively affect the children and before long the were talking animatedly upstairs and working on homework, albeit loudly. _'Just keep smiling, Tifa, for them'._

Her conscious was quite the sneaky bastard, but the voice sounded more like her own this time and she knew that earlier it wasn't who she initially thought. It was obvious that she had only heard that voice because she had been in her mind. Tifa's hand went up to clutch the ribbon, it was nearing the three year mark. Tifa could only remember how early on in their journey was their friend ripped away from them. Maybe... they could all visit her and take flowers from the church; Marlene would like that.

She'd run the idea by Cloud when he returned, after chewing his head off with another speech.

Before calling Barret for Marlene to speak to her father, Tifa had explained to the children that Clouds sickness upset Barret and that it was best they not mention it. It wasn't in her nature to lie to the children, but she had no choice the truth would be to much for them.

Still the children accepted her explanation with no questions, it wasn't even in Barret's nature to 'feel upset' not about something like this, but Tifa had taken advantage of the kids trust and it hurt.

Tifa was slowly starting to feel resentment and while smiling as Marlene animatedly, yet cautiously, spoke to her father. How could he allow her to be in such a situation? It had been hours and not even a phone call? She was degraded to lies and false smiles for their sakes; was this the life she was to look forward to? It was easy to make excuses for him, but she was running out of them fast. Biting down on her lower lips Tifa was happy with being given Marlene's back; she didn't deserve to see anger on Tifa's face.

Taking the phone from Marlene Tifa spoke to Barret sounding as natural as possible.

"How's spiky doin? Assholes phone mus' be switched off or som'in. I get sent to voice mail with no ringin'. How the hell am I supposed to ask how the punk's doin' if he ain't gon answer his damned phone!"

She was prepared for this and did not hesitate to answer. Tifa made sure she was out of earshot as Marlene made her way to taking the bar chairs down from the tables.

"He's busy, I think where his delivery is has no reception something about the chocobo sage needing an important package sent. The kids are kinda upset about it, but it's expected."

And the conversation continued Tifa speaking only when she needed to as Barret explained the various sources of energy they could harness and a new oil project he was heading. When she bade farewell it came as a relief that he didn't question her about Cloud any farther. With the phone call done Marlene skipped away ponytail bouncing and secured by a pink ribbon; she could pass off as Aerith's child very easily. It was ironic how many fingerprints the flower girl left on the world, an insignificant flower girl to the world was the true savior of earth. Tifa saw her everywhere; in the flowers that bloomed, in the cured children who played fearless on the streets and in the child her friend had saved when Tifa couldn't even save Sector 7.

"Hey hey sexy bar lady, wanna whip us up something strong."

The voice brought Tifa back to the real world, her fists instinctively clenched and her yes darted from one figure to the other before relaxing her stance and scowling at the fiery red head first.

"Reno I'm not open for another hour it clearly says closed."

"Yeah, but we're friends! Everyone knows that bars are open earlier for old pals. Am I right rude?"

His loud voice only irritated Tifa further, perhaps this was a blessing in disguise; someone she could take her anger on until Cloud came back. Before answering them she called up the stairs.

"Lights out kids, you've got a long day planned out for you tomorrow."

She could hear the two groan but agreed and bade her goodnight. With the lights out and the door shut she was comfortable with returning her attention to Reno and Rude.

"Fine, but I'm charging you extra for being a pain in the ass."

Reno was about to interject, but the look Rude gave Reno shut him up instantly. Maybe Rude was more useful without the sunglasses; he should take them off more often.

_'Sit down... how about... something to drink?"_

_'Give me something hard.'_

A small smile graced her lips at the memory; she was mixing the exact same drink for the Turks and she wondered if they could handle it like Cloud did. Placing the drink in front of them while opening her own beer bottle on the edge of the table she raised her bottle and muttered cheers which Reno echoed excitedly; Rude on the other hand only raised his glass and nodded.

Tifa on occasion would drink with the customers, pacing herself and ensuring she was sober throughout the night. When the bar was closed to the public and the old team was together it wasn't uncommon for Tifa to get drunk, but she was good at controlling herself; unlike her friend Yuffie who always ended up stumbling around the place and passing out on Tifa's bed- quite the ninja.

As she drank in silence Reno going on about something uninteresting and Rude humoring him with a few nods, Tifa found herself missing the times they were all together. Everyone had a purpose in life; Reeve and his WRO, Barret lived and worked to better the planet for Marlene, Yuffie had her family, Cid got married, Nanaki was looking for someone named 'Deneh' whom Tifa never heard about; the oddest part was when asked Nanaki always responded with 'you'll see'...

"Round 2 babe! Same thing damn that stuff burned so good!"

Reno's loud voice snapped her out of her train of thought. Picking up their glasses she gave them sweetest smile she could; the sarcasm evident in the lines etched in the corners of her lips.

"Call me babe again; and I'll make sure you cant torment another woman with you hyperactive libido."

Reno childishly stuck his tongue out earning him an eye roll from both Rude and Tifa.

The Turks were up at their third round of drinks before Tifa opened the bar. Business had picked up ever since geostigma had gone. Customers had become friends and and her new found friends poured into the bar loud voices booming from every corner. With the extra money Cloud and she had been able to save they were able to rebuild the children room so that it was sound proof. Even though the children had grown used to the sounds and could sleep through it; it wasn't fair for them.

"Another round of shots here my dear!"

"Two pitchers for me and my boys!"

Tifa scrambled around the bar fulfilling orders, she should start getting help even though Cloud was helpful on occasion she needed someone more permanent.

"Ey Teef wanna ge me more o th—that stuff?"

Reno was starting to get sloppy, she'd water his drink down and not charge him as much for it, but the idea of a drunken Reno was funny.

"Thats what I'm talking about son! You call those muscles THESE are muscles!"

Rude had jumped up; he had been arm wrestling a burly looking man and in the process knocked over one of her tables. Tifa was going to make him pay for it if she found it in broken in anyway.

As the night proceeded Tifa couldn't help but glance at the door often. When the door bell chimed she there was a temporary moment of relief thinking it was Cloud, but the smiling gazes of her everyday customers brought disappointed. _Just keep smiling._

Rude bade them all farewell something about Shinra needing him Reno waved him off and stayed getting drunker by the second singing unintelligible songs with the other patrons. Tifa took shots with some of her customers; her cheeks stained red with the alcohol it was getting late and everyone was already starting to stumble out; arms around each others shoulders trying to stabilize each other and themselves. The scene never got old. As the last patron left she locked the door and turned the sign so it read closed.

Crossing over to the bar she poured herself another drink and downed it in a single gulp. Cloud still hadn't come home grabbing her phone she eyed his name on her phone list and after debating with herself she decided to call.

"_You have reached the voice mailbox of _ Cloud Strife _please leave..."_

Tifa hung up, not even a ring? Was she to be worried or angry? Tifa felt confused, upset, worried and frustrated because she thought there would be change, but how was this any different than before? Their family was dysfunctional, because all Cloud could do was walk away.

"Where's e'ryone? Where's tha boyfriend? He'd a kicked me out by n—now."

Reno zipped up his pants and scratched the back of his head. He watched Tifa place the phone down and he gave her an odd look. Soon enough Reno was smirking and edging his was towards her.

"Walked out on ya again? Damn that kid just doesn't stop fuckin up."

He sounded more sober; and Tifa faintly wondered if his drunkenness was an act or if the alcohol was starting to leave his system. Upon closer inspection though his eyes were somewhat glazed and she could tell Reno wasn't himself... it didn't stop her from feeling a bit of anger towards the Turk.

"You know nothing of Cloud. How dare you come to our home and talk like that to my face."

She turned to the tables picking up the pitchers and glasses then crossing over and tossing them into the sink; she could tell she broke a few, but she needed to take her anger on something before turning a drunken man into a punching bag.

"Ya know..."

"Shut up and get out."

Her jaw was clenched and her fingers clutched the edge of the counter top. Was he here to torment her? Se closed her eyes and waited for the door chime to sound either signaling Reno's departure or Clouds arrival, but when neither came she heavily sighed and looked up.

He was standing at her side a foreign look that Tifa had never seen from the fiery haired Turk. Was it concern or was her own intoxication skewing her perception?

"You deserve better than him. He leave you and those kids. Don't those kids deserve a father figure whose around all the time?"

It was almost as if he knew her thoughts; Tifa took a step back to compose herself. She was stunned into silence looking at Reno, but glancing at the door praying that Cloud would walk in and prove the Turk wrong.

"You don't know Cloud. He loves us we're his only family."

"He aint comin', guy's always ditching you Tifa. Those kids need a man to care for them, not a boy chasin the past."

"Cloud loves those kids Reno; you don't know anything about him."

Reno tried grabbing Tifa's hand, but she slapped his hand away angrily _'He's drunk Tifa calm down' _it didn't help though no matter how much she kept reassuring herselfshe just wanted to hurt him.

"Yeah yet he leaves them to go chasing that dead hottie wh-"

Tifa stared at Tifa bewildered her hand stung and his cheek began turning red; she hoped it would leave a lasting mark.

"Get out NOW!"

He was stubborn he rubbed his cheek; how did he still stand there even after speaking ill of the dead. She didn't care how much alcohol he had to consume this was Aerith and Cloud he was talking about.

Reno brought a hand to her neck and stroked Tifa's jaw, she didn't move, but just glared. She'd have to beat him out of the bar, but what he did next she didn't expect.

His lips brushed against her own and she protest but stood stiffly. A brush of his lips turned into a kiss and Tifa's eyes went wide with surprise.

At first she tried to push him, but his arms wrapped tighter around her waist and pulled her closer. She wanted to fight him off, but the alcohol in her system overpowered her own physical strength.

"_Let me take care of you Teef."_

The voice melted into Clouds, green eyes turned mako blue and red hair was blond. Tifa reciprocated the kiss, pressing her body closer to 'Cloud', but when she opened her eyes to look it wasn't Cloud, but the Turk. She wanted to push him, she wanted to get rid of him, but she liked the feeling of a man holding her making her feel special and _wanted. _The alcohol didn't help in the slightest; Tifa didn't protest anymore.

* * *

AN: And finally chapter 2! I wanted to thank those who took the time to review and I really appreciated it. I tried to see things in Tifa's eyes, especially towards the end, I know I may have delved further from her persona, but I still feel like Tifa _is _after all human and any human would do something out of character at least once in their life. In due time you will find out about Cloud, but I don't want to rush the story I want to take my time explaining things (I know the bar scene was long, but understanding her day to day life I feel is necessary) and justifying actions so bear with me I promise it will pick up soon. I hope you like it so far! Reviews and especially criticism is appreciated and welcomed once again update for chapter three should be up by July 10th.


	3. Chapter 3: Nostalgia

AN: So I've noticed a lot of people are going along the lines of 'Ew Reno and Tifa wtf!" I'm glad though it hasn't dissuaded you from continuing because the story just started. This story is categorized in Cloud x Tifa because ultimately this IS a Cloti; I'm not a Tifa x Reno fan in any way. If you don't want to read it fine by me that is your choice, but if you're looking for a perfectly poorly written fanfic typed story where love and emotions are depicted in black and white then go buy twilight. Good day :)

* * *

Just Keep Smiling

Nostalgia

Her head spun, she felt sick and she couldn't open her eyes to meet the bright sunlight shining through her window. She was still dressed in her clothes the sheets ruffled and she laid alone. _'What happened' _

She tried to push herself up, but her head was spinning so fast it made her sick. She had to get up, before Marlene and Denzel did; she had to look decent and perfect for those two.

Tifa pushed herself up despite her body's screams of protest. Her fingers, her lips and her whole body was sore. What happened last night? The cold shower seemed to work wonders and as she got dressed flashes of last night came to mind.

* * *

"_See that aint so bad?"_

_His lips were once more pressed against her own, she could smell and taste the alcohol on his breath. Her lips hurt from the bruising kiss, her body ached from the crushing hold he had on her, but in her mind he didn't have to be Reno; he could be Cloud. Tifa's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Something felt off; his lips lacked the passion she would desperately seek all she could feel was a barbaric lust; a temporary solution to his sexual urges._

"_No."_

_It started off as a small whisper in between kisses as he paused for air, but even the alcohol wouldn't stop her from realizing this was something she didn't want. Her departed friend never lived a single day with regret; Aerith smiled even till that last second when Sephiroth's sword plunged through her back. She would not disappoint her friend's memory- she would not disappoint herself._

"_No!"_

_Her voice stronger and this time the force of her push had the red haired Turk falling back on one her tables breaking the legs. He rubbed his head furious his teeth gritted and his fists balled._

"_Stupid bitch, why don' ya jus let yourself b- ugh- be happy for once."_

_She didn't answer. Tifa crossed over to the door and held it open waiting for the Turk to leave. As he got up and made to leave he paused at the door, fists balled._

"_Tch, ya not even worth it."_

_She did nothing, she was above him and she was a better person than that. She slammed the door behind him and walked to one of her barstools. She rested her head on her folded arms on the counter top her head was buzzing and spinning. 'Ya not even worth it'. Did he realize he hit home with those words? Maybe thats why Cloud was nothing more than a friend... she wasn't worth the trouble of being romantically involved with._

"_I **am **worth it."_

_She kept saying those words over and over again till she had fallen asleep._

* * *

There was still the unanswered question; how did she get to her room? As she prepared breakfast eying the broken table every once in a while, Tifa tried to wrack through her memory, but after falling asleep everything else was blank up until she woke up.

"I probably woke up and stumbled to my room."

It wouldn't be the first time, many times did she fall asleep on the couch in the family room only to wake up to her bed. Denzel had even said that he'd seen Tifa many times walk to her room when he was leaving the bathroom. Tifa had no recollections of any of these walks.

The day had gone by like any Saturday; the kids did their chores they played outside, but the disturbed look Tifa tried desperately to hide seemed to only translate as continued silence. There was the occasional trivial questions, but the kids didn't seem to ask about Cloud, not until they were all huddled around the TV.

"Cloud's getting worse isn't he."

Tifa had been taking a walk down memory lane, the nostalgic feeling cut short by the tiny voice coming from the young child resting her head in Tifa's lap. Marlene shifted her head so she was looking upward at Tifa; those chocolate brown eyes always had a profound effect on Tifa. She stroked the child's cheek, Denzel, who was on the floor leaning back on Tifa's leg while making what seemed to be a paper mache sword, turned his head it he too curious, but not wanting to be the one to ask.

"No sweetie, he's getting better, but he needs a lot of rest. I'm not sad; I'm just a little bit tired."

And like that the two went back to what they were doing, Denzel continued with his sword while Marlene flipped through channels.

"How about we go to the park? We can pack a large picnic and invite all the neighborhood kids?"

The two jumped up and ran upstairs to their rooms, Tifa had been planning for this all day. Lunches already packed all she had to go was get the other children. Maybe the park would get her mind off of last night.

* * *

The children ran around playing every once in a while one of them would run up to her and ask for a bottle of water or a juice box; Tifa would only smile while she settled on the . Their carefree attitude became hers, temporarily, and their joy became her joy as short lived as it may become. She didn't want to think about the blond haired man who these children loved dearly, nor did she want to picture those perfect gravity defying strands, those penetrating blue mako eyes...

A flash of a memory came to her mind, it was blurred and it was brief, and she couldn't seem to believe that it was a memory, but rather a dream. Shaking the thought aside she was briefly distracted by by Denzel who was running up to see her waving his arms wildly.

"Tifa! Tifa! Can Matt come over and make a sword too. I still have supplies!"

Tifa wordlessly nodded her head with a smile. It was always a good feeling to keep the children happy. And once more she was swept up by the memories of the past, Aerith's death, Meteor, Holy and the life stream. She could remember feeling her presence, feeling safe, warm and at peace. And then it was all over

Wordlessly packing she gathered the kids and returned to the bar, making sure everyone got home alright, Denzel's friend stayed with them; the two pretending to battle with imaginary swords... she saw Cloud in the young boy; every so often he would turn to Tifa and give her a bright smile.

"You know Tifa can fight too! I bet if she and Cloud went at it with their fists she'd win!"

Marlene crossed her arms over as if her word was final. Tifa had never tested the theory, Cloud was trained by Shinra, but she learned from the greatest Martial Artist, maybe she could win.

"Yeah, but Clouds a man and men are stronger than women!"

Marlene had turned to Tifa as if waiting for her to settle the argument.

"I couldn't say I'd never fight my own friend."

The continued debating, Tifa only occasionally listening it but a distant figure caught her eye. The frightening appearance of what looked like a man made Tifa's brow furrowed. She didn't have a good feeling and as Marlene looked up to Tifa the other two boys followed Marlene's gaze who seemed to also squint at the figure.

"_Spiky hair? Is that..."_

No it couldn't be Cloud, but the figure stayed hidden in a shadow far off in the distance. Tifa could feel it, an ominous fear that crept up on her features and the children responded by remaining silent. The sun was slowly starting to fade away. She moved forward her hands already gloved the strain of leather made her hits that much stronger... not that she needed it.

"Hide behind those crates, take my phone. If I fall you run and call Barret. You know the number."

Tifa highlighted Barret's number, not taking her eyes off the shadowed figure. What was odd was that the only movement it displayed was the gasping breaths her trained ears could hear. She tossed the phone to Denzel who pulled his friend and Marlene to the crates in the nearby alley. The figure seemed to respond to the children's movements, because it slowly started to move towards Tifa.

Tifa moved to the side, stepping in front of the alley; it only quickened the persons movement speed. He moved like Cloud, his hair seemed to defy gravity's like Cloud, but the darkness that engulfed them still permitted her from seeing who it was.

A quick walk turned into a jog which became a quick dash. Tifa held her arms up, taking up a defensive stance. Whoever this person was... he was here to hurt her, but when the figure was only steps away and shrouded in the small amount of light... she was caught off guard.

Tifa had been lucky enough to pull her arms crossed in front of her blocking the punch received from her assailant. Her breathing was heavy, not from the impact, it had pushed her back a bit, her balance jeopardized for a split second, but the scared cries from behind her only made the adrenaline rush. The kids wouldn't recognize the face, but Tifa found it hard to believe.

Zack stood face bare of any emotion or recognition; his blank mako green eyes darting from the children to Tifa. No... this wasn't Zack there was something off. Tifa inspected his hand, they were not normal, but mutated; somehow she felt like the mutation was incomplete.

His finger's were triple the normal length. Long and pallid white, but as her eyes followed his fingers to his hands, the white melted into a pink which turned red. The red stopped just before his elbows blending into his pale looking skin. What was more disturbing was the patches of skin splotched and almost burned looking on his arm; he was caught between a mutation. His whole arm resembled that of-

But his finger shot out before she could fully grasp the situation extended to wrap itself around her body. If she jumped out of the way it would hurt the kids. She raised up her arm, his fingers slithering around her wrist and as he tried to tug and pull; Tifa dug her heels into the ground , leaning back to keep herself from being lifted. If he got the upper hand- no what happened in the church last time she fought was not going to be repeated. The kids would be unharmed.

With her free hand she grabbed his finger and pulled with all her might. Zack fell forward and with her right leg she delivered a blow to his head she side stepped the man who resembled the SOLDIER. It was still hard to process, but the frightened children and the adrenaline that pumped in her veins made her fight first and question later.

Waiting for the next blow, she stiffened her legs, not wanting to be knocked off, but his finger extended past her reaching for the children behind. Reflexively, her left hand grabbed his finger while her right arm twisted around the pallid fingers and tugged them away from the kids; she watched as his fingers extended further, but she twisted her body underneath winding his fingers tighter around arm. Tifa dashed to the side calculating the length of his extensions and when he could extend no more his finger contracted and she let go as the returned to their previous size.

"Zack, stop! Why are you doing this."

But the man before her was not Zack, a hallow shell with a shallow deep and cold voice.

"Terminate... Martial Artists... take child... mission in progress..."

It was robotic, unnatural and it curdled Tifa's blood. Whatever this thing was; using Zack's body like a vessel;it was not here for her, but for the children... or one of them. Her eyes turned to the kids who had backed up away from the fight. Marlene holding onto both the shirts of Matt and Denzel her head buried in Denzel's shoulder, but she was still watching. Tifa didn't want Marlene to see her like this.

"You will not touch them!"

She had rushed forward, ready to deliver an uppercut to his jaw, but his mouth flew open and a burst of flame spat out at her. If not for her instincts, she would have been burned. Instead she had knocked his jaw upward, hand sliding up into the flames. She shook off the burnt glove sustaining only minor burns. In that moment the abomination had kneed Tifa in the ribs her hands keeping her from being flown to far back as the dragged on the ground she was crouched and doubled over, this was no person this beast had an unnatural strength; through the pain she knew she had to end it and fast. Bringing her leg up she was about deliver a fatal blow to his head, but 'Zack' stumbled back he fell to his knee's clutching his throat. Eyes went wide a wild look in his eyes. And as if by some unseen force had struck him down, he lay on the ground lifeless.

Tifa didn't move; she remained in her stance ready to attack in case it was a bluff, but when the body lay still unmoving, she kicked it over and realized that 'Zack' was no more.

Her stomach sunk and her b dy collapsed; head buried in her hands. What happened? What was it? What was going on? The questions remained unanswered as three pairs of little hands wrapped around Tifa and those questions disappeared from her mind.

"Are you guys alright?"

The three nodded their heads in unison, the fear in their eyes. Whatever was going on; Tifa had a bad feeling.

* * *

Tifa had called the orphanage caring for Matt, they seemed to be alright with the arrangement of him staying with Tifa for the time being. Whatever that person was, he seemed to have a mission and if Matt, Denzel or Marlene were targets she couldn't afford to have the other children from the orphanage's lives at stake; she would defend Matt better if he stayed with her. The kids had sat wordlessly on both sides of her. Marlene grabbed an icepack and the kit from the kitchen. Tifa wordlessly cleaned her burns removing the devitalized tissue wincing at the pain, but turning away from the children. When gauzed and wrapped she leaned back and placed the icepack on her ribs, wincing.

"Do you have my phone?"

She took sharp intakes of breath as Denzel shakily handed her the phone. Each child seemed to be in a different world; innocent children shouldn't have to witness that and she felt sick to her stomach. Whoever it was behind the attack would have to pay.

Tifa tried Cloud's phone eyes shut tight and teeth biting down on her lower lip. A ring turned to two and then three, but the phone went dead and she was taken to voice mail. Tifa mentally swore; when they needed him the most he was never there...

"Who's Zack! Why would your friends attack us! Where's Cloud!"

Tifa's face contorted in pain as she tried to shift to look Denzel straight in the eye.

"I don't know darling; I don't know."

Her eyes pleaded with him to understand, but he was a child and so Denzel stormed off to his room she could see the hint of tears in his eyes and a slam of a door. Matt looked apologetic before running off after his friend; Marlene remaining by Tifa's side.

"There's materia under the sink, get me the green cure one.

Tifa closed her eyes memories flashing in her head of the earlier fight; Zack's face burned into her mind. But another memory went in and out of focus.

* * *

_A figure carrying her sleeping form, his face she could not concentrate on and she was laid to sleep on her bed. Her body curled up in a fetal position on it's side and as she slowly opened her eyes she could barely make out a pair of bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair._

"_Cloud."_

* * *

Tifa shook her head as a tap on her arm made her open her eyes. Marlene held the materia up and Tifa had healed herself. The burn was still aching her and even though most of the skin was probably healed, there was still some healing that only the gauze could fix.

Picking up her phone she dialed Barret's number the booming voice on the other end made her flinch.

"Gather the team and meet at the bar as soon as possible; we have a big problem... she's fine."

Tifa snapped the phone shut; Barret understood by the tone of her voice how dire the situation was. His first concern would always be Marlene and when she assured his safety he understood what he had to do... further communication wasn't necessary. Tifa was too worn to speak; the battle took an emotional toll on her possibly more so than physically. It dawned on her she wouldn't be able to lie about Cloud'd disappearance anymore. Lies were not going to help and the kids deserved better than that she would have to tell the team everything.

_"Please be safe... please be alright..."_

Her heart was heavy with worry; it couldn't have been a dream. She saw Cloud that night, he picked her up and laid her on her bed. She could almost feel his arms cradling her. Her eyes shut once more as Marlene stared blanly at the TV screen. Whatever was happening it was not going to be trivial to understand, but all she wanted was for him to be safe.

* * *

A/N: Is it Zack? Whats going on? Harley are you crazy? Who knows but all will be revealed in due's time! Well... some of it on July 12th. I hope you liked this chapter I had fun writing it and I'm sure the whole "Turk got rejected" will have a few of you dancing in joy (yes I initially planned it this way don't think a couple of angry reviews would change the course of my story!). Thanks for all the reviews and yes ALL of them they were all appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: The Unspoken Conundrum

Just Keep Smiling

The Unspoken Conundrum

Her face was buried in her hands Marlene answering the door as each member arrived separately. Tifa was hugged her arms raising automatically yet she didn't speak; his face cold and emotionless it left her speechless and as each person threw their questions she raised her hand a pleading with her eyes for them to stop.

"Wait till the rest arrive."

The voices had died down; hushed whispers and obvious glances at Tifa; she paid them no mind. Cid and Barret were at the bar a beer in hand the two communicating wordlessly as they two glanced from each other then to Tifa. Nanaki had curled up by her legs his fur provided the comfort she needed and Yuffie was sitting crossed leg on the ground playing 'I spy' with Marlene who cuddled the little doll, Cait Sith, that Reeve spoke through, but Vincent was no where to be seen.

"Her body is gone."

The red caped ex-Turk always had a knack for theatrical appearances. Tifa had been so consumed by her memories and attempting to make sense of it all she only glanced up from where she sat her mind racing to their deceased friend Aerith. Tifa sprang up to her feet, Nanaki jumping back startled by the sudden movement.

"Cloud is missing too."

Her head spun, she felt nauseous... was Cloud bringing their friends back? He wouldn't turn them into the abominations that 'Zack' was. Her mind began forming wild conclusions some not even remotely plausible, but her mind went to the worst; a selfish thought came to her mind _'He wants her back.'_

"What!"

Shouts from all corners of the room were thrown at her, Barret questioning her about her lie, Vincent's brows furrowed in concentration, while the others looked around at each other baffled.

"But you said he was sick!"

Denzel had been listening he stormed down the stairs eyes wild with worry and... rage. Tifa had been feeling bad, but the look in his eyes made her want to break down. No, she was stronger than that she had to be... for him and the sniffling Marlene who was now clutched in Barret's arms.

"I didn't want you to worry, I'm so sorry! I thought he..."

She couldn't continue, Denzel' turned his head away, face screwed up in concentration. _'He hates me'. _The thought was a stab of guilt; how much more pain would she have to put these kids through? Had they not witnessed enough in Midgar? _'Just keep smiling Tifa'_.

"Then we have to be strong! For Cloud!"

As the words left Denzel's lips Matt poked around the corner holding two miniature cardboard cut out replica's of Cloud's sword. The two ran back upstairs followed by Marlene; she seemed to understand that the adults needed to speak.

They waited for the door to slam shut; Tifa rubbed at her temples.

"It's no coincidence that Cloud's missing, Aerith's body gone and-"

"I apologize I did not elaborate. Aerith's body remains where it was; Lucrecia's body is missing..."

Vincent's voice cut through her words, the corrected piece of information made everyone more confused.

"The hell you two keepin that all quiet for? Missin' woman? Missin Cloud? So what some son of a bitch has been kidnappin?"

Cid took a long drag from his lit cigarette pushing himself off the bar; Barret seemed to be too busy eying Tifa's wrapped hand... she hadn't even gotten to that part yet.

"We were also attacked."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"By Zack, but he was different, mutated. His fingers they were like tentacles... it reminded me of weapon, ruby weapon."

When it finally dawned on her at that precise moment that his attacks were similar to the weapons; uneasiness washed over her Tifa's face growing paler by the minute.

"Da fuck is goin on? This Zack weapon shit tried ta touch ma baby that foo..."

Barret swore loudly banging his metal hand on the table. With every hit she flinched; Yuffie clapped her hand on her ears.

"Hey! Maybe that was the spiky haired cloaked figure that passed Wutai a few days ago! I thought it was Cloud and I was kinda mad because he didn't say hi, but then I remembered I stole his materia and forgave him, but-"

"Shut up kid!"

Cid puffed heavily on his spoke, Yuffie's voice seemed to get higher in pitch as she spoke. The young ninja clasped a hand over her mouth giving the group an apologetic look.

Tifa had recounted the story telling them only when Cloud disappeared and the battle after the park. She considered telling them that she may have saw Cloud last night when she was drunk, but she couldn't be sure if it was a memory a dream or her own hallucination of the one person she wanted the most...

"After Geostigma Cloud would not leave you Tifa unless he believed his presence was harmful."

Nanaki always knew what to say; he was wise and had picked up on her worry since he first set foot in the bar.

"I was incapable of finding any trail. The crystal caves, the forbidden city... nothing. But... "

Vincent looked out the window, his mind somewhere else an almost disturbed look on his normally expressionless face. In a sense... Tifa and Vincent were one in the same. Both had lived with a seemingly unrequited love, both made self sacrifices for another, both were missing the person they held dear... she never realized how similar she was to Vincent; there was a swell of respect for the former Turk.

"But the only common denominator in all of this is Shinra... it always is."

The Cait Sith doll waved it's arms frantically, when Marlene had left she had left it on Nanaki's back, the moogle it used to move left abandoned outside too big to maneuver around the bar.

"Rufus has been missing since Cloud last saw him in Healen. The Turks move from Edge to Midgar, but there are times when they disappear all together."

The night before came rushing to Tifa in a nauseating rush. Her head bowed down as she could remember the feeling of the red haired Turk on her lip; it made her sick, but she was glad it ended when it did.

"They must be in Edge or close by, they drank here last night."

It was all the information they needed to hear. Vincent pushed off from the wall arms crossed and blood red eyes piercing her own wine red ones; they came to a mutual understanding.

"Be careful Vincent."

The rest of the team understood, Vincent was as silent and as deadly as the night. Undetected and well trained; he was perfect for gathering information unnoticed. Had Yuffie been older and less 'annoying' she'd have been capable of helping Vincent, but the man preferred working alone. And just like that he was gone. The corner he occupied was bare, Vincent was as close to a living shadow as one could get.

"I'm going to go back home and get 'Shera', just got'er customized. Tiny Bronco II just aint gonna cut it if we goin to travel. Shera's been chewin my head off about invitin' you and the kids ta dinner."

He waved them off and opened the door turning back to look at them the cigarette burning close to the filter. He pulled it out before taking one long last drag and tossed it out.

"One big fuckin happy family... someone's gotta be in danger ta get together. That spiky haired bastard better be worth the trouble."

With every word a cloud of smoke issued from his lips. Her shook his head and left the door closing it behind him.

"I shall do my own research. Take care of the doll; until later."

The doll slumped forward on Nanaki's back who left to the family room. Yuffie had followed and collapsed on the couch next to him taking the doll in her arms. No one wanted to talk; even the loud mouthed ninja was deep in thought with all the recent information piled onto her.

"Drink Teef?"

Tifa considered it, but she went behind the bar and playfully pushed Barret aside pointing towards the stool across from her. Besides, she wasn't willing to drink after the previous night.

"What can I get ya?"

"Jus a cold beer."

She pulled out a bottle from the mini fridge and popped it open with the table edge handing it over to him. She waited for Barret to take the first swing before she continued to speak.

"I'm sorry I lied."

"Whatcha sorry fo Teef? Ya did what ya had ta do. You've been carryin a lotta weight."

"I didn't want you to think Cloud abandoned us again."

"He's a big boy; he wouldn't abandon ya. Spiky knows I'd have his balls strung up if he tried."

Tifa smirked, Barret always knew what to say to make her laugh... as disturbing as some of the things were.

"I just don't want to doubt him."

Her eyes fell to her fingers drumming them against the counter; she could hear Barret place the bottle on the table and she could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face.

"Ya neva doubted 'im; foo's to busy beatin' himself up bout it ta'preciate ya. Ya a good woman Mom; spiky jus' needs some attitude adjustment."

He held his arm up threateningly, as if he was proposing to do the 'adjustments'. Tifa laughed and slapped his arm. Barret really was a great friend.

"Now, imma go put Marlene and da kids to bed ya should get some sleep."

Barret made his way upstairs the kids had probably already gone to bed it was nearing morning and the silence that followed Barret's departure upstairs made her realize that she was left in the bar alone. Entering the family room her eyes fell on the sleeping form of Yuffie and Nanaki. The young ninja sprawled out on the couch while Nanaki occupied a comfortable corner on the rug. Tifa grabbed throws from the nearby dressed and laid one on both her friends; they all deserved to rest and Tifa had a feeling they would need it.

* * *

**A remote town:**

The young man rubbed at his head, he hated bringing bad news to his boss, but sometimes it had to be done.

"It wasn't easy boss; she had me on my ass before the night even started. Why don't you just ask her to come and bring-"

Reno had eyed Rude; he knew how his partner had a crush on Tifa. If Rude wasn't so quiet and socially awkward he could have been the one trying to seduce her, but it was left to Reno to do the dirty work.

"Rude already told me already and you know she wouldn't come quietly. No matter, I sense that we're too late anyways she's probably already been attacked..."

If Tifa was attacked she would be on her guard; especially with the children. Rufus's hands were folded behind his back as he looked out the window. The town was a dump, a shadow of it's former glory... hard to believe a SOLDIER grew up here, but he was at fault for the towns destruction. Another thing he'd have to right. He turned back to the two Turks in the room Elena and Tseng had gone; Rufus knew Tseng wanted to do _that _mission personally to right his mistake. Rufus couldn't understand how the man blamed himself for Zack's death.

"And judgin by how she was actin, I'd say Cloud hasn't been gone for long."

Rufus didn't give Reno an answer. However, the piece of information gave Rufus a better ime frame; not that the others knew as much as he did.

"Reno, you and Rude are required to go underwater and seek _it _out. You're not to be seen or followed; this is our chance to help."

"Help rebuild ShinRa? Or help fix up a mistake? Ya know boss, you can be pretty vag-"

The glare Reno received from Rufus had him shut.

"I mean.. yes boss right away boss. What about the woman?"

"That is none of your concern. Tseng and Elena are investigating it further."

Rufus had made yet another mistake and this time his intentions were to help. He waited till the Turks had left and shut the door before calling out.

"Cissnei they're gone. What's to report?"

The brunette emerged from behind a bookshelf revealing a hidden winding staircase beyond.

"Such a pity he thought you were a failure; I suppose he prefers his experiments lifeless."

Rufus raised a hand and stroked the side of her cheek. He was protective of her, almost like a younger sister. Maybe it was because she had been very helpful and no longer _just _a skilled Turk, or perhaps it was because she had always been amongst those who knew right from wrong even if it went against her line of duty. Either way Rufus preferred keeping her close and out of harms way; for the time being.

"The extraction is going to take quite sometime, she is heavily encased in the crystal. He should have just returned her to the cave. I'm estimating 5 day's give or take."

She rested a hand on her chin deep in thought. She was disgusted that _he _would use her old friend as a vessel. Even if it wasn't Zack it was still his being.

"We will stop this Cissnei and you can have your revenge for what he's done."

Her fists balled tightly and she turned back to the bookshelf about to disappear down the staircase. But Rufus spoke up before she could leave.

"Before you continue, I need you to track down old friends. They owe ShinRa and I'm sure the two wont disagree. There's a map on the 5th book from the right second shelf. I suggest you take it with you study it and burn it. You are to be seen by none."

Cissnei gave him an odd look as she pulled the book he spoke of. The book was bound is black leather golden letter sprawled in a foreign language she wouldn't understand. She had disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

The young Turk tapped her chin impatiently as their helicopter flew over the western continent. They had been searching for any oddity for hour's but came across nothing. She eyed her partner trying her best to not make it obvious, but he was more perceptive than she thought.

"What is it Elena?"

Her first instinct was to lie, but thought that she would for once take the chance and say what she had been wanting to say since they took off and were finally alone.

"We never did end up going to dinner."

Elena had been debating with herself the whole time. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask him, but she found herself doing it anyways. Tseng glanced at her briefly before returning to scouring the land below. They passed above Cosmo Canyon and he turned the helicopter back making their way to were Lucrecia's cave was. Elena continued

"You never set up a time, place or day."

He still remained incapable of speaking. He wouldn't lie; the only reason was because he had mourned the flower girls loss. Tseng was young when he was recruited as a Turk, his first mission was to watch over a young 10 year old. Aerith was 7 years younger than he was, he had seen her like a little sister. When she had grown up and was no longer a child he began having romantic feeling towards her. If only she had been save by his side the flower girl may still be alive.

When he thought about it, Elena was the same age as the flower girl, but the blond haired Turk had qualities that Tseng found himself feeling more attraction towards his partner.

"How about this. If we both survive... I would like to take you out on a date."

His proposal seemed to stun her into silence; he glanced at her. Her eyes were glazed she was clearly deep in thought. Waiting for her answer he kept his eyes focused ahead still nothing seemed out of place and he passed over the cave once more and took a sharp left turn. Elena who had been unbuckled to get a better view of below had fallen back her back smacking into his chair while the back of her head was cushioned by his lap. Tseng looked down apologetically.

"You could do me no better honor."

"Good because I can think of a place we haven't checked."

Elena had straightened up and returned to her seat as Tseng made his way back to Cosmo Canyon a location came to mind which he thought was ridiculous for him to not think of earlier. The two sat in silence; Elena's face was screwed up in concentration. She took her job just as seriously as Tseng did and it was one of the many qualities he found himself attracted to. She was pleased that she did end up asking Tseng the question which had been nagging her for a while and he felt like he had something to look forward to once this was all over.

"Tseng do you-!"

The nod from his head confirmed that he too saw what she saw.

"You think he's down there right now working on another experiment?"

"I don't doubt it for a second."

The grave look that crosses Tseng's face did not go unnoticed by Elena.

"I'll radio the President."

Tseng knew they would be needing Avalanche once again and even then he feared it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

Tifa's eye's fluttered open. She had fallen asleep on the sofa beside Yuffie who was still sprawled out on the couch mouth opened wide; she looked so at peace. Nanaki was still in the same position curled up in the corner his chest rising and falling. It dawned on Tifa that she had only been asleep for a few hours. She pushed herself up and stretched everyone was still asleep. As she made her way to the bar a cloaked figure appeared before her, his gun was raised aiming at the door then window and back to the door.

"We have a problem. Wake everyone up."

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you're probably confused; and I don't blame you. I'm being ambiguous because I don't want to reveal the story just yet. Believe me when I say it **will all** become clear! Now I know I'm not bringing Cloud up very much, but once again all will be cleared up and you'll be seeing our spiky haired hero soon. Review's and criticism is more than welcomed here and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Update on July 14th thanks for sticking around! (Also any more "zomg liezzz this is some RenoxTifa fic" will be met with no response) :)


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Just Keep Smiling**

Revelations

The door of the children's room slammed open startling and waking everyone up. Nanaki and Yuffie were already awake the young ninja taking out her shuriken from behind the bar. Tifa had been so immersed in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed it.

"You tryna give me a heart attack..."

But the urgent look in her eyes made him realize there was no time for questions. Tifa wasn't sure what was going on herself, but the way Vincent reacted had her instantly shaking Nanaki and Yuffie awake then rushing up the stairs.

"Downstairs now."

Denzel had jumped out of bed grabbing onto Tifa's hand while Marlene was cradled in Barret's arms. Matt sat unmoving looking out the window eyes wide. As Tifa moved closer a startled gasp brought him out of his trance and he too latched onto Tifa's free hand.

Zack was with a brunette man; however there were multiples of each. What had caused her to gasp was not the sheer number; she estimated at two dozen, but the various deformities that Tifa could make out. The group of men were racing towards them sliding down the mountain side beyond Edge. Taking the two boys by their hands she rushed them downstairs. The three ushered into a closet in the family room.

"We should keep them as far away as possible from here. I'm not waiting for them to come here."

Tifa entered the bar the team waiting for the attack. They all seemed to agree as the horrified screams of people drew nearer crashes could be heard and Tifa feared the worst. Tifa led Avalanche outside hoping that there were no causalities; the people of Edge had barely recovered from the attack last time.

People had pressed themselves against walls rushing into nearby building or hiding behind cars that lay on their sides tossed around like toys. The abominations seemed to ignore the people opting to not attack them; they moved like programmed robots with the purpose to only obey the puppeteer pulling at their strings.

There was a moment where enemies stood watching each other carefully and in a blink attacks were being thrown. She couldn't see what her comrades were doing, grunts from every direction screams of people yelling 'look-out' as a brunette 'puppet's' chest bulged his ribs seemed to be pushed aside making room for...

Tifa in the last possible second had noticed it, but she was no where fast enough o doge. The blast sent her hurtling back her break cushioned by Barret's arm. He had stuck it out stopping her from falling back into trough the bar's window.

The group was growing weary their movements growing sloppier by the second. Yuffie's leg was injured, Barret was drastically slowing down his bullets barley finding their target, Nanaki was struggling to stay on all fours while Vincent was slowly slipping into the beast within.

Yet, somehow the 'puppets' didn't seem to get hurt. Punch after punch, bullet after bullet they would quickly return to their feet and continue... it was almost impossible to take them down.

The ground beneath them shook, the sounds of heavy panting and shouts of pain were muffled by a low grumbling noise which only grew louder. The puppets seemed disturbed backing off hands clapped over their ears.

The airship flew towards them large gusts of wind blowing the crates and bins around the nearly demolished streets. The airship Shera made Tifa sigh in relief, but not just because of Cid's arrival, but also because the sound seemed to disturb the enemy. They began retreating however a small handful collapsed one regurgitating a pool of bright green. Mako poisoning?

A rope ladder was thrown down and Cid landed with a heavy thud the cigarette burning between his lips and a disgusted look crossed his face a he kicked over the body of a brunette.

"Genesis Rhapsodos."

Vincent's voice rang through the now silent group. Tifa went around with her equipped materia healing each member. The name was not familiar, but a cold shiver crept down her spine and Tifa found herself clutching Yuffie's arm tightly as she knelt down to heal her leg.

"DADDY! TIFA!"

The young girls scream made Tifa go cold. Her body felt like it was struck by bolts of lightening. As she turned her head a cloaked figure stood atop the bar Marlene held in his arms while Denzel and his friend were limp at a Zack's side. The abomination clutched the kids in human looking arms, but on his chest was a bright red gem resembling the one she had seen all those years on diamond weapon.

Tifa sprung forward Zack was already gone by the time she had reached she tried dashing past the cloaked figure but she was met with a leg aimed at her head. In the last minute she raised her hands blocking it and she was sent flying off the bar she reached out and grabbed the edge and pulled herself up to her waist, but she was too tired to continue. The rest of the team watched frozen Barret's and Vincent's guns aimed at the two, but they were too scared to attacking lest they may hurt the children.

Her eyes met with the cloaked figures, and recognition coursed through her body. The eyes were confused struggling with some sort of inner battle... pleading with her to stop him. Tifa had never seen the mako blue eyes so conflicted before in her life.

Exhaustion and shock took over her body overworked because of a lack of sleep and the person she had been searching for all this time.

"_Cloud..."_

Tifa's hands loosened on the edge of the bar. Her body went limp and she went plummeting to the ground.

* * *

_It was hard to believe that years ago his friend stood in this exact place defending him till his last breath. He forgave himself for not being able to save his friend, but he was ashamed that he had stolen Zack's identity and possibly felt something towards his deceased friends lover. Cloud stood gripping the sword as he knelt in front of it overlooking the ruins of Midgar. Clouds head rested against the flat edge of the blade. The pink ribbon attached to the hilt blew softly with the wind it was the most he could do to reunite the two in the living world. The same ribbon that had fallen from her hair was tied around the very sword Zack used to save Clouds life._

"_Kiddo ya gotta stop mopin so much; made me come back to whoop ya."_

_Cloud had first thought it to be a hallucination, but he could hear heavy footprints approaching him and as he spin around his eyes widened in shock and his grip around the sword strengthened._

_What kind of trickery was this?_

"_I watched you die."_

_Zack seemed amused by the response, his eyes shone with a child-like playfulness and flashbacks of when he was still working to become a SOLDIER came to mind. Yet, something was off. Cloud didn't remove his grip and as Zack too a step forward Cloud's stance grew more defensive._

"_Not exactly the hello I was expecting."_

"_How'd you come back?"_

"_How did Sephiroth come back? How does mako and lifestream work? I dunno I'm just back. Guess the planet needed me."_

"_Where is she?"_

"_I dunno, but... I think she's back too."_

_Cloud's eyes widened, that couldn't be possible. His heartbeat quickened, he could atone for not saving her he could protect both of them now and finally live at peace, but as he was distracted y his thoughts Zack dashed forward and delivered a swift blow to Cloud's abdomen knocking him down._

"_Pathetic. No wonder you never became SOLDIER."_

_Cloud blacked out._

* * *

The professor stood eyes looking at the large block of Materia staring back at him. It looked like a diamond the surface reflected around the room a rainbow of color shining from ever facet. His lips were curled into a cold smirk and his arms were crossed chin propped on his hand admiring his work.

"Bring them back we have much to do."

He felt them agree and watched through a camera pinned on the cloak as he heard the screams of the young girl and the collapsing figure of Tifa Lockhart.

"Professor, why did you let her body go so easily?"

The young female appeared from a door her long brown locks reaching her lower back. She was an exact replica of her former self, only lacked a soul. Gast spun around stroking the cheek of his 'daughter'.

"My dear Shinra have better fundings, once she's released from her prison she will be ours."

"But professor she might unveil..."

"Let her the more they know the more willing they will want to come. We can then make tests on the whole team. Brilliant isn't it my child."

She nodded her head her green eyes staring at the crystal once more before disappearing back behind the door. She was not perfect, nothing like the daughter he spent so little time with, but he would work to create as many clones as possible till he found the perfect one and with the power of his AEON materia he would finally be able to create a world perfect for himself and his daughter to live in... maybe even return his long deceased wife.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of the airship. Her head was propped on Barret's vest as the team gathered around she could see Cid barking orders it took her a while to remember things, and when the memory of Cloud's bright blue eyes returned to her mind she wanted to do nothing more than scream.

"ItwasCloud... unmistakably no one hasthoseeyes... Cloud I know itwasCloud."

Her words were hurried she tried getting up, but her body was tired. Marlene's wide brown eyes staring back at her, the limp forms of Denzel and Matt... she failed her family.

Tifa curled up and rested her forehead on her knee's, she wanted to cry. But years of training herself to resist such an emotion she couldn't summon the power to let her tears pour forth.

"Someone is trying to control weapon. Where, I do not know, but Shinra has sent two of his Turks to look for the place; they are currently in Gongaga."

"Ya coulda said that earlier, you heard the man to Gongaga."

"Yes Captain."

Tifa searched the faces of their team sorrow, but none looked as depressed and angry as Barret.

Tifa pushed herself up and went to sit by him. He didn't move and he didn't acknowledge the fact that she sat beside him. His eyes glazed he was clearly not mentally there, but his metallic fist was curled up and his jaw clenched.

"I failed them."

"Ya sure as hell did."

His response made Tifa flinch and as he turned to look at her she could see the regret in his eyes.

"Nah Teef, I failed her as a father. I shoulda ran back in and saved her. I shoulda tried helpin you I shoulda.."

"You couldn't have, but I promise... we'll find her."

Barret went silent and an angry disturbed face crossed his features.

"Why would spiky do this?"

She didn't want that question to be asked, but it was inevitable. The whole time they had been speaking she pondered the exact same question. Tifa could tell Vincent had more to say, but he was wise to allow the team to absorb what information they did have.

"I don't know, but his eyes. He... looked like he was in pain."

Tifa never wanted to see Cloud like that and her drive to find him and save the kids was more powerful. She didn't want him living the regret of what he would do to them. The thoughts scared her even more and she prayed that Cloud himself would come to his senses.

"I- I want him to be okay, I want him to be safe, but sometimes I wonder if his place is by my side I..."

"Ya love 'im Teef."

She didn't respond she never told anyone that, but she knew that everyone was aware of her feelings except for Cloud... he was too oblivious.

"Yes, but he loves and misses her. I can't replace someone so pure and perfect."

Tifa missed her friend dearly, but she felt ashamed that she felt jealousy towards the flower girl. Even in death the green eyed beauty overshadowed Tifa.

"Ya just as pure and perfect. How many woman can say they take in kids that aint their own and don expect nuthin outta it? Marlene always said you were the perfect mommy an..."

Tifa could tell the memory of Marlene's screams was still fresh in their minds.

_'DADDY! TIFA!'_

Tifa clutched her head anguish threatened to make her cry, but she had to stay strong for Barret, for the team and for herself. Turning to Vincent who leaned against the wall eyes shut and head bowed Tifa finally decided to ask.

"Whose Genesis?"

Vincent pushed off the wall he didn't speak until he had their attention. The details he gave made Tifa sick. She had no idea that ShinRa had made more experiments than Sephiroth. They took a fetus and turned it into a monster. The names that were being thrown around made Tifa's head buzz.

"But Hollander is dead."

Tifa was grasping at straws how was it that this project was continuing on.

"I know as much as you do Tifa. I suggest we ask Shinra these questions."

But Tifa doubted it would be easier and with ever hour they waste she felt like the kids were getting farther and farther away from her reach.

"Those copies or clones... whatever they are; they have WEAPON attributes."

Vincent leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes once more, his arms crossed while his rifle was propped up against the wall beside it.

"Whoever it is this person is starting a project different than the Jenova one. We must stop it before it destroys the planet."

Tifa couldn't agree more. She looked outside as the flew south-west to the small destroyed town of Gongaga, it baffled her as to why ShinRa would go there. Had they abandoned Healen? She doubted it, but she felt that Gongaga was not supposed to be found.

* * *

"Cissnei I have received word that Reno and Rude have found the weapons, but there are _parts _missing. You have to hurry up and extract Lucrecia Crescent."

Cissnei stepped into the room she ran a hand through her brown hair and stopped just in front of the president. She didn't need that confirmation she was already aware of what was going on and she was working as fast as she could even before his 'new' piece of information.

"She's struggling to leave, but I've found a way to release her faster. It seems the crystal reacts and 'sticks' to liquid mako. I have just submerged the crystal within a mako tank she should be..."

"I didn't ask for an explanation I asked for you to work faster."

Cissnei eyed the vice president. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. Rufus' lips turned in a smirk. He wouldn't lie he enjoyed her company no matter what form it took, but this was not the time for games. Rufus pushed her gently away.

"Back to work."

The Turk pouted and turned on her heel abruptly then left. The sway of her hips didn't go unnoticed by Shinra and he shook his head running a hand through his blond locks. He was the reason Gast was back, he was the reason this had all started and he was going to stop it... he just needed the girl.

* * *

A/N: -Kowtows- I am SO sorry for taking so long! I ask you find a place in your hearts to forgive me! I know I have been taking long, but SO much has happened in the past few days I mean planning for two weddings, traveling to Africa, coming down with a really bad cold and fever... no not fun at all. I'll be back to updating every other day and I'll do my best not to get sick or side tracked, but I warn you I might be a day late once in a while honestly planning for weddings is tougher than I anticipated -.-". Hope you enjoyed this update, it may seem rushed but honestly I'm still kind of sick and when I wrote this I was bed ridden. I PROMISE the next chapter (July, 24th) will be much better!


End file.
